hybrid_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael
Mikael is a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in the second season of The Originals. He appeared in the first season via flashbacks and was eventually brought back to life. Mikael also appeared as a recurring character in the third season of The Vampire Diaries. He is an Original Vampire and a powerful vampire hunter. Mikael is the husband of Esther Mikaelson. He is the father ofElijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson and Freya Mikaelson. Mikael is also the step-father of Niklaus Mikaelson and step-grandfather asHope Mikaelson. Mikael is considered the strongest vampire in existence, due to his superior strength as a human over his children. He has an antagonistic relationship with his step-son, Klaus, as he was the son of a werewolf named Ansel. In the 1990's, Mikael was desiccated and entombed by Abby Bennett Wilson. However, in''The Reckoning'', he was resurrected by Katerina Petrova andJeremy Gilbert. He seeks out Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore and forms a plan to kill Klaus. However, in''Homecoming'', and due to Stefan's interference Mikael is killed by Klaus. Mikael is later seen in the first season of The Originals during A Closer Walk With Thee as a ghost, speaking with Davina Claire. He convinces her to resurect him, offering to help him kill Klaus. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Mikael is successfully resurrected, but is forced by a magical bracelet worn by Davina to be under her control. In the second season, Kol uses magic to dispell Davina's bracelet and seeks to kill Klaus. After successfully staking and nearly killing Klaus, he ends up outnumbered by the arrival of Klaus' allies forcing him to flee for the very first time, he eventually forms an alliance with his wife, Esther and a revivedFinn, stopping at nothing to kill Klaus and his allies. Mikael is a member and is the patriarch of the Mikaelson Family. Pre History Mikael was a Viking warrior born in an Eastern European village in the Kingdom of Norway, where he met a witchnamed Esther, and the two fell in love. They married and were wealthy landowners when they started a family with the birth of their two children Freya and Finn. Later a plague hit Eastern Europe and Esther claimed it killed Freya when in reality she was taken as a price of a bargain Esther made to have children before she got pregnant. Desperate to escape, Esther turned to her witch friend, Ayana, who told her of a land beyond the seas where the natives were blessed with supernatural gifts and where they could live away from diseases. Mikael, Esther, Ayana and other settlers (possibly Viking) left Eastern Europe for the New World (later known as America) and settled in the area of what is present day Mystic Falls. However, the New World wasn't as peaceful as the couple had expected, especially during the full moon: their neighbors were Werewolves. They lived in peace with their neighbours, hiding in caves during the transformations. It was during this time that Mikael and Esther had more children: Elijah, Niklaus, Kol,Rebekah, and Henrik. Once, as kids, Elijah takes Niklaus into the woods, to teach him how to hunt. Elijah encourages his brother stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot at a doe. But, Mikael intervenes and scolds Elijah for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Niklaus stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Niklaus tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him, justifying that his punishments would make Niklaus stronger. Elijah tries to stop his father from hurting his brother, but is scared off by Mikael, stating that Elijah would be next if he intervened. He once beat Niklaus half to death as a boy because he was so sure that Niklaus had taken his blades, unaware that it was Rebekah who actually took them. One day Mikael caught Klaus making small wooden toys with his hunting knife, and Mikael whipped and beat Klaus half to death. Klaus was beaten so bad his siblings feared for his life. Elijah entered the room and tried to stop his father, but he pushed Elijah away and continued to punish Klaus until Rebekah entered with his sword and pointed it at him. Mikael got furious and grabbed his sword and left. Then one night, Rebekah, who had enough of Mikael's abuse torwards Klaus, took a knife with the intention of killing her father, but Elijah stopped her. One day, while Elijah and Klaus were sparring, Mikael watched them. Mikael was enraged that Klaus was showing off and being foolish. When they were done, he came to Elijah for his sword and then attacked Klaus, defeated, and humiliated him. He wondered how Klaus was able to remain alive due to his impulsive behavior. At some point, Niklaus challenged Mikael to a duel which Mikael won and after Klaus grew angry and attacked Mikael due to the latter having taken the anger suppressing Necklace, Mikael in retaliation, impaled his step-son to a tree with a sword. Curious about the werewolves transformations, Klaus and Henrik went to spy on them. They were discovered and Henrik was mauled and killed by a werewolf. After the witch Ayana was refused by the Spirits to help, he begged his wife Esther to do something, using her powers as a Witch. His wife performed a spell that made him and their children stronger, faster than the werewolves, and immortal. Esther performed The Immortality Spell by binding the power of the Sun (for life), and the immortality of the ancient White Oak Tree. He then offered his children wine laced with Tatia's blood (as revealed in Bringing Out The Dead) and killed them soon thereafter by driving his sword through his children's hearts. The Spirits of Nature, in vengeance toward these "abominations", turned nature against them; the sun became their enemy, the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, vervain, brought pain and prevented compulsion, and the oak tree that granted them immortality became the one thing on earth that could take it away. Mikael and his family later burned down the white oak tree to prevent it ever being used against them, but not before Mikael had secretly carved a stake. But they soon learned with all this power came a terrible hunger, and none felt it more then Niklaus. Once Klaus had killed a human, Mikael and the rest of the family found out what he truly was, and Mikael says when he sees Klaus turning into a Hybrid,"He's a beast. An abomination!" After Mikael had found out that his wife was unfaithful to him, and that Niklaus is not his son, he convinced her to cast a spell to keep Klaus's werewolf side dormant. When Esther prepared the spell, Mikael was tying Klaus up in chains and asked for Elijah's help and then screamed at him to help. Elijah then helped his father tie Klaus up. Mikael later went out, hunted down and killed Ansel, Klaus' father, and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting an inter-species war that rages on even in present day. According to Elijah, Mikael burned down half of Europe in his hunt for Klaus and his family. 1702, Cadiz, Spain Mikael tracked his family down to spain due to Kol's destructive antics and killed Klaus's horse, Theo, putting its head on a pike before he burnt down the town. His children escaped on a ship, leaving Europe, alluding Mikael. 1919, New Orleans In the year 1919, six months after Rebekah and Marcel usedGenevieve to summon him, Mikael appeared in the streets ofNew Orleans and watching at the newspaper he got from Genevieve. Mikael later appeared at Rousseau's and was watching Marcel and Rebekah. Later, shortly after Rebekah left him at the bar, Marcel went for a drink, and Mikael, who also had drink approached him, he talks of how lucky Marcel really is and tells him that his girlfriend, she looks like his wife. Mikael then revealed himself and told him he observed him and knows Marcel Gerard would do anything to get away from Klaus' wing even if it meant calling the one man on earth who hates Klaus the most, who is called "The Destroyer". Mikael admits he has burned countless other cities like New Orleans hunting his children. Mikael promises to leave Rebekah unharmed as she was always his favorite, but he wants his sons' exact location. Later, Mikael goes to see Elijah, and tells him he just wants to talk to him, with Elijah being shocked, who tells him that he hunted him and his siblings for centuries, even burning half of Europe. Mikael corrects him that he only ever hunted Klaus and not his own children. Mikael is requesting his aid, though the meeting quickly becomes violent once Elijah refuses. Elijah tells his father, he is a fool if he thinks Elijah would betray his brother for anyone even for his father, Mikael then reminds him of how his mothers affair led to Klaus' existence, Mikael's shame. He tells his son. "Niklaus is an abomination. You do not talk to abominations. You do not reason with them. Or try to change them, you ERASE THEM!" Mikael then shows him The White Oak Stake, Elijah then tries to stop him, but Mikael overpowers Elijah and tells him, he either stands with him or he could fall with Klaus. After Elijah chooses to stand with Klaus, Mikael stakes him, having him incapacitated, before making his way to the Opera Theatre. Walking in behind Klaus, he points the White Oak Stake to Klaus' heart, while Klaus clearly sensed his presence from his horrified expression. Mikael mocks Klaus when he calls Mikael father, telling him that his Werewolf father would be embarassed of Klaus like Mikael was before he knew the truth of Klaus. Mikael is revealing that he means to humiliate Klaus first, and then, once Klaus is dead, he will kill everyone who know's Klaus' name, removing his memory from the city and the world. Revealing that he killed Klaus' werewolf lover, friends, and imprisoned Marcel on the stage, all the while compelling the entire audience to view it as a comedy, Mikael laughed as Klaus looked on in terror. Klaus moved to help Marcel, only to be stopped by Mikael. He then threw Klaus away and Rebekah then intervened when Klaus was down, trying to save Marcel, only for her to be staked and incapacitated. Recovering from his own incapacitation, Elijah arrived to help his siblings flee, leaving Marcel, as Mikael was feeding off him and had his hand clutching Marcel's heart, trapped on the stage. Mikael burned down the Opera house with everyone in it out of spite. As Mikael hunted after his children, he told them to come forward and that they should finish the last act of their Le Grand Guignol story, what he calls their tale of sorrows. He told them to stop running as it would be pointless because he would find them no matter what. Elijah told his brother and sister to run while he played interference, promising that he would find them. Mikael went on to burn the city down and slaughtered the other vampires in the city, leaving Marcel as one of the only vampires to survive Mikael's wrath. 1922, Chicago 1922EditIn the 1920's three years after the New Orleans massacre, Mikael had found them in Chicago and had sent police officers to shoot at Gloria's bar to spook Klaus, and when Mikael came, Klaus and Rebekah had already vanished. Mikael was then searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's bar and askedStefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus's compulsion, Stefan said that he had never seen them in his life. During that time, Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. Mikael knew that Stefan had been compelled and told the other officers that they were done here and he continued to hunt for Klaus. 1990's 70 years later in the late 1990s, Mikael came to Mystic Falls, his home from the past. Mikael was in search of the 4th Petrova Doppelgänger (Elena Gilbert), presumably to either kill her (and prevent Klaus from breaking the curse), or to draw Klaus out. To protect her best friend's daughter, the witch Abby Bennett Wilson lured him outside of town and entombed Mikael in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he lay dormant for almost 20 years. Katherine Pierce had heard tales about Mikael centuries before from her best friend Pearl and would eventually become the one to track him down and release him. Throughout the vampire diaries fanfiction Mikael is not seen nor mentiond in TVDF Throughout the orginals fanfiction Mikael is trapped in the attic where davina used to stay he is to be imprisoned until davina says he can kill klaus Personality After being turned into a vampire, the valor becomes anger, and pride in obsession. Mikael didn't initially want to kill Klaus, as even after discovering him to be an "abomination" and a child fathered by someone else, he did not kill him, but had his wife curse Klaus to make his werewolf side dormant, making him just like the rest of his siblings, an Original Vampire. Possibly indicating that he still considered Klaus to be a part of the family, at least for his children and wife's sake, however, once Klaus murdered Esther and blamed Mikael for it, only then did he pursue his step-son with the intent to kill him. For a thousand years, Mikael tried to destroy Klaus, but during this time, still loved his biological family, telling Rebekah that she and the others were never who he was after. Mikael is willing to kill and harm others, though, in his hunt for Klaus, threatening to and possibly nearly going through with tearing out Damon's heart when Stefan wouldn't tell him where Klaus was. However, Mikael later says this was simply just to "rile" Stefan up so that he could push past Klaus' compulsion, something Mikael says was a loophole. Mikael seems to genuinely regret the consequences of having brought the Vampire race into existence, which is what motivated him into feeding exclusively upon other Vampires instead. This implies that in spite of everything he is and everything he became, Mikael still retained a sense of virtue about him, however he is more than willing to kill humans for his own agendas and to torment Klaus. However, Mikael has shown multiple sadistic traits, mostly when it comes to the target of his hatred, Klaus. He wasn't content to kill Klaus until he has humiliated and psychologically tortured him, and then promised to undo everyone's memory of him, turning Klaus into nothing more than a ghost, utterly alone. According to Klaus, Mikael is a psychopath, as his reasons for tormenting his step-son for the last 1000 years was out of madness, however, Mikael told Cami it was because of the murder of his wife and turning his family against him which is a valid reason to seek revenge though Mikael has made it into an obsession. Mikael can be considered a hypocrite, he blames Klaus for turning his children against him, when his actions contributed to that, this has also been said by his daughter Rebecca, who told him that he was the one who destroyed his family when he turned them into vampires, as Klaus, had nothing to do with it. However, while Mikael's actions did cause a rift in the family, it was only through Klaus' lie that they began to fear that Mikael was out to kill them and thus turned against him completely, however, even after his children found out that it was Klaus who killed their mother, they were still antagonistic towards their father, though Rebekah was willing to allow Klaus to be killed after finding out the truth but did blame their father for making them violent, saying that Klaus wasn't born a killer. Like Klaus and even Elijah, Mikael seems to be in a grey area morally, as in his pursuit of Klaus, he has killed numerous vampires and humans alike, especially if they get in his way, however, Mikael does have some morals, being regretful for his part in creating vampires and the bloodlust and so feeds only on vampires to avoid killing innocents needlessly. He also respects those who can stand up to him, acknowledging people such as Davina and Cami when they show feats of strength or courage. Physical Appearence Mikael is middle-aged, tall, short dark blond hair, and blue eyes. Like the other Originals, Mikael used to dress in an aristocratic manner, most reflecting his son, Elijah's attire. He wore dark suits over dress shirts. Powers and Abilites Mikael is the first and oldest Vampire in existence and being an Original Vampire, Mikael possesses all the standard powers and abilities of one, but possibly to a slightly higher degree due to his diet of Vampire blood. As an Original Vampire, Mikael is stronger and faster than any non-original vampires and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe with the possible exception of Alaric due to him being an Enhanced Original. It was shown in Live and Let Die, that Mikael was able to fight Klaus on a relative equal ground, even overpowering him at certain times. Mikael has overpowered three of his children in a fight, while facing all three simultaneously, a feat no other being has ever managed to accomplish. A more recent testament to his strength has been shown where he single-handedly slaughtered Werewolves wearing Moonlight rings and once again, overpowered his son, Elijah. All of this without having fed on Vampire blood for months, being sustained only by Davina's blood. During said fight between Elijah and Mikael, their strength differences can be seen despite the fact that Mikael sustained mutiple werewolf bites before squaring off with his son; while Elijah was only able to turn Mikael's head with a punch, the latter was able to send Elijah crashing into the counter with a backhand. It has been revealed that Mikael is stronger than his children because he was stronger as a human before turning, which was then amplified, not by feeding on vampire blood. He prefers to drink vampire blood, but it doesn't add to his strength. Trivia TBA